


[PODFIC] Mr Congeniality

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miss Congeniality Fusion, F/M, FBI Agent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mentions of anti-LGBT issues, Pageant Consultant Magnus Bane, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: When a terrorist threatens to bomb the Mr United States pageant, FBI Special Agent Alexander Lightwood is chosen to go undercover. His partner, Jace Herondale, thinks he's doing Alec a favour by choosing him, but Alec's disgruntled. He considers the idea of a male beauty pageant - hell, any pageant - degrading. As he progresses through the rounds, Alec struggles to fight a growing attraction to pageant consultant Magnus Bane, forms unlikely friendships with contestants, and learns that Mr United States is much more than just a beauty pageant. But with limited time, can he uncover the person behind the threat before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr Congeniality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648018) by [stupidnephilimlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove). 



Listen to the first chapter here:

[ ](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/MrC/MrC1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to the second chapter here:

[ ](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/MrC/MrC2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

Listen to the third chapter here:

[ ](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/MrC/MrC3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

Listen to the fourth chapter here:

[ ](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/MrC/MrC4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

Listen to the fifth chapter here:

[ ](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/MrC/MrC5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

Listen to the sixth chapter here:

[ ](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/MrC/MrC6.mp3)


End file.
